


SPN-X

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: Jensen , Jared, and Misha know all about shipping. They have heard about it enough at cons and been presented enough photo ops with the shipping subtext. Hell they even had an entire 'Fanfiction' episode on SPN. Jared is considered the Captain of the good ship Destiel / Mishalecki /Cockles and Misha the Admiral. One day Jensen stumbles across a link taking him to a hidden underground of the fandom known as SPN-X. What he finds sends him in a panic. Here is the story.





	1. Jensen's Discovery

** **

Exhaustion is nothing new to Jensen. Middle of the night, 14 hour shoots for scenes just so they can catch the first break of day, this is normal for the cast of Supernatural.

Jensen: "I am getting too old for this. Best check the messages before bed."

Jensen always loves to hear from his fans they are the reason he is still in the business. The middle of the night messages make him smile. What his fans don't know is he and the guys have fan accounts to blend in with them. Mostly it started as a way to eaves drop, then they formed friendships under assumed names, a few fans know who they really are most don't. He signed in using is usual ID and found a new link from a friend of his in PM. The site was by invite only it was called SPN-X. Jensen accepted the invite , he soon found out the "X" stood for X -rated and it was a forum for fans to organize about them. Jensen was in shock at the things he was reading. The ideas, the story prompts, there was even a debate section about who tops and who bottoms. He immediately dialed Misha on his phone in a panic.

Misha: "Hey Handsome..."

Jensen: "Mish not now! Get over here and grab Jared on the way!"

Jensen hung up hyperventilating into a paper lunch sack as Jared and Misha come storming through his door.

Jared: "What the Fuck is wrong Jen?"

Jensen pointing at the computer shaking.

Jared looks at the screen.

Jared: "What is SPN-X? It timed out."

Jensen logged him back in an started pointing again shaking.

Jared busted out laughing: "Hey Misha Jensen found the underground fandom! Come look. They have manips, fanfics, ideas, debates, Woah... WTF...is that a..."

Misha looks at the screen: "What the Hell?!? Damn Jen you found the mother load! This is awesome!"

Jensen: "Awesome??? It is not Awesome ! They are organized! Look... click here.."

Misha clicks and there is a section for acquiring personal time with the guys when SPN is over. There is an auction going for time with them. There is a detail of every moment of the waking schedule and bids on who gets what slot.

Jared: "Wow now that is determination."

Jensen: "How do they know all this? They know everything..."

Jensen hyperventilating even more.

Misha: "Calm down Jen. There has to be an explanation."

Jensen: "Calm Down?!? They know how long it takes me to take a dump Mish!!! They are selling off bids on meeting me on the way out the door!!! They know EVERYTHING!!!"

Misha : "Not everything."

Jensen click a few links and pulls up some pics that were not manips but some would try to claim they were of private time: "EVERYTHING!!!"

Jared swallows hard: "Woah now that is Everything!"

Jared sees pictures of him and Misha fooling around then more of Jensen and Misha fooling around. There were some of Rob and Rich, Jared and Rich. Ruth and Misha... the list goes on. All being auctioned off.

Now they were worried the pictures were at different angles so the camera was not fixed in one spot which means someone on the inside was involved. But who would sell them out to the fans?

They each called their wives telling them the issue.

Vicki: "You know how to handle it. It is not like we have kept our sexuality quiet. The kids don't need the pics out there though so please bid up."

Danneel: "Oh can I get the link?"

Jensen: "Dani this is serious! We need to figure out who is behind this. There are ones of you and Gen on there as well as you and Vic."

Danneel: "Then figure it out and buy the pics.. oh wait does my butt look big? If my butt looks big I don't want the pics."

Jensen: "Dani focus."

Danneel: "It is there take care of it Ross."

Gen: "Oh shipping has been around for years. Just buy the pics, try to figure out who took them and if it bothers you shut the person down. Simple as that."

Jared: "Gen this site is scary detailed. we are talking knowing how long and how many times I can orgasm detailed."

Gen: "Do you need some blue pills dear? I know you are still young but it is not uncommon..."

Jared: "NO! Gen No Babe I don't need blue pills. I need privacy. This leak has invaded ours."

Gen: "Hun you are in Entertainment. You signed away your privacy the moment you entered it. If you want your privacy back sounds like it will cost you. Dig Deep Hun."

Misha on the phone with Rich....

....'Yeah you heard me get over to Jensen's trailer and we will show you." -M

...'I will be right over Mish..Hey Rob-o get dressed we have security breach info at Jensen's trailer.' -RS

...'Dammit Mish Cant it wait until noon?'-RB

...'Sure if you want pics of your private escapades in the hands of random high bidding fans from who knows where sure sleep in. No rush.'- M

...'HOLY FUCK!!!' -RB

_Clambering Noise something shatters in background... call disconnects._

Misha: "They will be right over."

Jared: "Hey guys anyone notice their wife seem alright with this? Gen was raking it too well."

Jensen: "Nah Dani was just being Dani she wanted me to nip it in the bud and buy up the pics to keep them out of the fans hands."

Jared: "Gen too."

Misha: "Vicki just doesn't want the kids to see the pics."

Rich and Rob come stumbling through the door 1/2 dressed.

Rob: "Let me see."

Rich: "Damn! How did they get these? Which of you is gonna call Ruth?"

Misha tosses Rich the phone.

Rich: "Great Thanks a lot she is gonna panic."

Misha: "She is in good company."


	2. SPN=Super Paranoid Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast is on their guard, especially Jensen. They trust no one. Everyone on the lot us under suspicion. Work becomes work. All work and no play makes for one stressed out crew.It also lead to mistakes and retakes because the cast are distracted. Ruth has had enough and is calling in backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tirran- cantankerous

Ruth : "Thanks for coming Bri."

Briana:" I would have been here sooner if you would have called."

Ruth: "These baw jugglers are so stressed over the site SPN stands for Super Paranoid Now. Please help ! Boys are tirran like a top, they are**. **I'm gonna skelp der wee behinds, I am."

Briana laughing at Ruth being worked up: "Ruth, Hun, you know I love you but please use terms I can understand."

Ruth takes a deep breadth: "They be stressing over this site. I am too ta be honest wit ye. Still we are getting no werk done. I am fed up!"

Briana: "Got it. Show me the site."

They get to Jensen's trailer and knock a special pattern.

Rich peaks out: "Pass Word?"

Ruth: "X"

He lets them in.

Briana goes over the site.

Briana: "Well you definitely have an insider. I will go for a walk around the lot see what I can spot seeing as I am not on the radar."

She leaves and goes for a jaunt around the studio.

Misha is picking at the paper on his bottle of his juice: "What if ..."

He lets the thought pass.

Jared: "What Misha?"

Jensen is in the bathroom getting ill from the stress.

Misha: "What if we continue to infiltrate?"

Jared: "How so?"

Misha: "We have friends who know the site. We can get them involved. Have them get us in on a meeting undercover. We know how to create new faces and bodies with makeup and prosthetic. We could go in Deep. Shut the network down from within."

Jared: "I am difficult to hide. But you, Jensen, Ruth, Briana , Rob, and Rich we can all work with. I can work the cameras."

Ruth: "Oh I am all for this. Get ye boys in a we bit of makeup and some chebs, add in some locks and dress ye as a hen... just keep yer traps shut and it might werk."

Rich: "I'm in if it will get this site shut down."

Rob: "I guess if we get caught cross dressing it won't be any worse than those pics leaking out. Count me in."

Ruth: "Splendid. How's about you Misha Darlin' you gonna puff it up?"

Misha: "We will need to break out the latex, my fans have seen me in drag. Just try to stop me."

Ruth: "Jensen Sweetie you in?"

There is silence from the bathroom for 2 minutes.

Misha: "Jensen, Babe you alright?"

Suddenly the door flies open and Jensen has makeup on his face.

Jensen: "Let's do this!"


	3. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast meets up with their contact Jenny, the one who sent them the link. Jenny brings in some others to help with the new disguise.

Misha:"Jenny, Hi. How is my favorite sassy fic writer today?"

Jenny:" Heya Mish. Ornery as ever. I brought some friends to help with the project."

Misha: "Excellent! This way please."

Jenny: "This is Brittany, she is in charge of making molds. Lisa in charge of Fashion. Allison in charge of makeup. Tina in charge of technology. Hannah in charge of voice overs. Yvonne , Sarah , and myself will be your bffs for the time."

Misha: "Always."

He kisses each of their hands.

Allison: "Pouring it on thick already Mish?"

Misha turns and recognizes Allison from a few different cons.

Misha: "Allie you know I am genuine. Now where is my hug?"

Allison gives him a hug.

Allie: "Big ol' teddy bear."

They enter the building and begin work. It is at an non disclosed location about 5 miles from the rendezvous for their protection.

When done, they look like women. Not even Misha's fans would recognize him.With latex face mask, He is wearing Brown contacts and a brown - blonde ombre wig, body suit giving him curves D cup hiding his gender, Black leather skirt, matching high collar top, with denim jacket, and cute boots. Jensen in latex mask, is a Blonde with Blue eyes, bodysuit C Cup, rainbow pastel maxi dress to hide his legs and Sandals. Rich is a dark red head with lighter highlights, his eyes are green, with a body suit B cup, pale yellow chemise mini dress, cute heals. Rob is a twin to Rich only instead of lighter highlights he has darker highlights he is wearing a dark navy chemise mini dress and matching heals. Ruth is a dark blonde with brown eyes, black jeans, white t-shirt, and Denim jacket with boots. They all arrive in separate cars with their bff's .

As they enter the subway station at their predetermined sites. they each show up at the X drop off location. When they walk in the building across from the subway. Take the elevator to the basement. Then after several security check points and the guards flirting with them all. They enter a room filled wall to wall with fans of every age, they are whisked to the front and on stage. There on the stage their wives are clapping as are the writers, and the producers.

Danneel: "You said they would figure it out, Mr. Singer. Time to Pay up."

The guys are standing in shock.

Jared is on the side of the stage laughing.

Jared walks out to the microphone: "This is the fans practical joke on you. They suggested I put up a fake site with private pics, fake fan log ins, everything... see what the wildest way you would come up with to figure out who was behind it. They made a bet with Singer that if you figured it out prior to the announcement here then they would let us retire peacefully and no further series required. If you didn't figure it out then Singer would have to start a continuation series of SPN with no less than 4 fanfic writers on the writers block. Plus he would donate the full amount of the imagined auction to charity of the fans choice.,which is Random Acts. I must say you guys make great Wayward Winchesters."

And that is how Jared ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw and we got the continuation of Supernatural. Jared's sacrifice is so appreciated.


End file.
